


Defying Expectations

by evieeden



Category: Snow White and the Huntsman (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1468627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evieeden/pseuds/evieeden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow White is destined to marry William, but someone else has captured her affections.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defying Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever non-Twilight fic. I wanted to write it cos I was a wee bit disappointed by the ending of the film. I wanted romance! Specifically, Snow White/Huntsman romance, and I didn’t get it. Anyway, this is me testing the waters so I hope you all like it.  
> I own nothing...mostly.

She took deep breaths as she faced her loyal subjects.  
They all stared up at her, smiling, expectant...  
So many hopes and wishes for the future all rested on her shoulders now and she wasn’t sure if she was strong enough to carry the burden by herself. Fighting the well of panic that threatened she searched out familiar faces in the crowd to steady her nerves.   
Greta was there, her beauty restored, an encouraging smile on her face. Of all the people there today, she was probably the only one who knew just how afraid Snow White was that she would fail her people, having helped her prepare for the grand occasion. The dwarves were present as well, their honour and dignity restored. They would not remain within the castle walls themselves, but would return to the woods once the crowning was complete.  
Then there was Duke Hammond and, of course, William.  
The Queen wasn’t certain what to make of either of them. She knew of William’s kindness and bravery, but the Duke was an unknown entity. Once upon a time he had been her father’s most revered confidant and he had fought to protect her when Ravenna’s army had first invaded the kingdom, but nowadays he was a different man.  
A broken man.  
He had fought much and he had lost much and somewhere along the way he had given up and retreated behind the walls of his castle, venturing out only to obtain food and other supplies for his dependants. Snow White understood the sacrifices he had made and the hardships he had endured, but she also remembered William’s hushed confession that the Duke had abandoned her when she had escaped, preferring to think her dead rather than risk helping her flee. She also remembered the part of the conversation she had heard on the night she declared war on Ravenna, his refusal to consider an attack, his willingness to hide behind the walls of his own private kingdom.  
She could forgive his fear of her stepmother and his need to protect his only son. She could not accept his willingness to admit defeat.  
William, on the other hand, was a different story altogether.  
He was brave and foolhardy, devoted and willing to prove it to her. He alone had never given up hope that she was alive. She had never forgotten the look on his face or the desperation in his voice when he, a mere child, had begged his father to turn back to the besieged castle and rescue her from the clutches of the Queen’s brother.  
They had spent more time together since the battle to free the Kingdom. They had walked along the beach and talked of old times. She had confessed that she did not know how to turn the fate of her lands around, to feed the people, bring new wealth and help prosperity to return. He had professed his love for her and divulged details of the years spent exiled in his father’s castle. He had spoken of his raids on supply trains, his training in weaponry and the expectations his father had of him.  
He had tentatively proposed marriage one morning, the chill of the sea air covering the faint stain of embarrassment on his face when she had stuttered an excuse that her new freedom came with many decisions to be made.  
She had thought about it a lot, that was no lie, but even now, even though many of her court expected that she would marry William as had been planned from birth, she did not know if it was the right thing to do.  
A marriage would bring stability and credibility to her reign, and she knew that William loved her.  
But she didn’t know if she loved him back.  
She adored him for sure, but it was the adoration of a child for a beloved friend, not the passion of a woman for a man.  
Her breathing sped up as the crowd seemed to close in on her, the weight of their eyes pressing down upon her.  
And then he appeared.  
Dressed cleanly, his face washed and hair tied back, the Huntsman walked forward so he was standing at the entrance to the hall. He met her eyes, compassion greeting fear, and smiled. She felt the edges of her mouth curve upwards in response.  
Breathing came a little easier.  
She didn’t see him again until later in the night. The celebrations had been waning, her subjects finally retiring for the night, full of chatter about the return of gaiety to the land and the fair, young Queen who ruled over it all.  
Snow White felt weariness begin to take her as she danced for the dozenth time with William. She had heard whispers as they circulated the room of their impending betrothal and wondered if her courtiers had gained that impression from her friendship with him or from he and his father themselves. Friendship or not, a match with her would be advantageous for their position in the Kingdom.  
“Are you having fun?” He smiled down at her sweetly as they waltzed around the hall, the old steps her dance teacher had taught flooding back into her mind as she moved.  
“It’s not at all like I remember from the balls when I was young.” She made a rueful face and William laughed at the expression.  
“When we were young we weren’t supposed to be at the balls your parents held. I think your memory of them is tainted by the fact that you only ever experienced them from under a tablecloth.”  
Snow White blushed. “True. Growing up has changed so many things.”  
“In a good way, I hope?” he pressed.  
She merely smiled, choosing not to answer. In some matters, especially ones as undecided as her feelings for William, it was best to remain silent.  
“Can I cut in?” The rough intonations of the Huntsman were a welcome relief and she acquiesced to his request more warmly than she felt.  
“Of course. You don’t mind, do you, William?”  
A shadow of a look crossed over her childhood friend’s face, but he passed her hand over to her protector without a complaint.  
“Your Majesty.” The Huntsman bowed as he accepted her hand, gently tugging her towards his body. “I trust you are enjoying yourself on this fine occasion.”  
Careful of William’s presence next to her, the Queen chose her words delicately. “It’s certainly been an experience.”  
Seconds later she was swept into the mass of spinning couples in the Hall.  
“Well,” her companion finally stated. “This is quite some fancy shindig. I feel a bit underdressed for the splendour of the occasion.”  
“Don’t!” Snow White rebuked him. “You shouldn’t devalue yourself like that.”  
The Huntsman sighed. “Occasions like this are too grand for a man like me, Princess. Give me mead and wench and I’m happy.”  
“Really?” she questioned him. “Happy with a wench?” She raised one eyebrow in disbelief and was rewarded with a rueful smirk.”  
“Aye. Perhaps not.”  
They danced on in silence for several moments.  
“What will you do now that the war is over?”  
“I don’t know. I have nothing waiting for me back home, that’s one of the reasons the old Queen chose me to track you. She knew I had nothing to live for...”  
“You have me,” she interrupted quickly, and then ducked her head in embarrassment. “I mean, that is to say, that I shall always be your friend.” Snow White inwardly berated herself for her artlessness.  
She needed to express herself better, she needed to let him know just how much he meant to her before he disappeared forever.  
“You’re the only one I trust, you know?”  
The Huntsman looked down at her in shock.  
She continued. “You’re the only one I can rely on, that I trust to believe in me and listen to what I say.”  
He swallowed. “William?” he asked, his voice cracking on the name.  
“He is only my friend. He’s not the one I wish would stand by my side whatever I face.”  
It wasn’t a declaration of love, not yet anyway, but it was something.  
“I will stand by your side, Princess.”  
The smile that broke across Snow White’s face nearly dazzled him with its beauty and the Huntsman realised that he had never truly seen her smile before, not with pure, unbridled happiness.  
Caught in the moment, she quickly raised herself onto her toes and pressed her mouth against his, ignoring all the gasps of shock around them as she did.  
And for the first time in a long time, with that innocent gesture, the Huntsman felt the warmth of his heart once more.


End file.
